The Resource Core will enhance the technical elements of this Program by providing the optimal analytical and animal support for all projects in an uniform fashion. This will be achieved by: (1) providing general access to specialized technology which will decrease data reliability and quality; (b) accelerating research analysis; and (c) decreasing expense by providing and maintaining central facilities and services. The two principal components and associated specific aims of the Resource Core are as follows: A. The Resource Core will provide animal support through Animal Resources for the four projects. Animal Resources will oversee purchasing, housing, and some treatment (e.g., microdialysis, cannula placement, and other surgeries) for the laboratory animals used by all of the projects. These operations will placement, and other surgeries) for the laboratory animals used by all of the projects. These operations will be conducted by Animal Resources in order to relieve the individual projects from routine animal management as well as standardized the animal care and treatment. B. The Resource Core will provide highly specialized analytical support for the four projects through Technology Resources. This core will conduct routine analysis of drug and metabolites as well as analysis of neurotransmitters, their metabolites and free radical products. The services to be provided by this core include GC/MS and HPLC operations and maintenance.